


Ygoshipolympics Team Sargasso [Prompt Two] - Coffee

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work done by ygofriendship123 on tumblr. [It's being posted here with her permission.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ygoshipolympics Team Sargasso [Prompt Two] - Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Second makes Vector beg for his coffee.  
> [Done in a script like format, just because that's the way she writes]

Vector was rustling through the cupboards at night trying to find some coffee to drink, he was very desperate to find it, without coffee, Vector would go nuts over it.

Second: V-Vector? Is everything alright? What on earth are you doing making a lot of noise at this time of night? You do realise you woke up my beauty sleep, right?

Second yawns, while looking at Vector searching for something in the kitchen pantry.

Vector: I don't care!! Where is it?!! I can't find it!!! I need it and if I don't find it, I'll die!!

Vector continues to search and hunt for his coffee while he makes a lot of mess in the pantry.

Second: Calm down Vector, what are you trying to find so desperate, can't it wait till later?

Vector: NOOOOOO!!! I WANT MY COFFEEEEEEE!!! I NEED TO DRINK IT!!! I'M SOOO THIRSTY!!!

Second cover her ears, she didn't like to hear Vector shouting in the early hours of the morning, it definitely disrupted the peaceful morning.

Second: AHHHHH!! No need to shout soo early in the morning!!

Vector: I won't stop shouting, until I find my coffee!!!

Second had to think of something to stop Vector shouting and quickly brings the bag of coffee in front of her, she had no choice but to reveal the coffee she hid behind her back.

Second: *sighs* you mean this?

Vectors points and nods, claiming that's the bag of coffee he really was looking for, although he couldn't understand how Second had the bag of coffee in the first place.

Vector: That's the one!!! GIVE IT HERE!!! I'M SOOOO THIRSTY!!!

Second: Ah nope!!

Vector: Awww come on, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!! I need it, I can't go on without coffee!!

Suddenly Second thought of a funny idea and wanted to have fun teasing Vector about the coffee.

Second: If you really, really want this coffee, show me how much you want it.

Vector glares at Second, he didn't like to embarrass himself in front of her, but he really wanted to try anything to get the coffee from Second.

Vector: This is sooooo humiliating and I can't believe I have to do this, this is sooo not fair...I have to do this for just coffee...

Second: Nawwww don't be like that, just do it and you'll get your coffee, look at it this way, if you do this quickly, then you get this Vector

Second teases Vector more by wriggling the bag of coffee while she shows it to him.

Vector: You just love to torture me like this, don't you?

Second grinned and tried to resist laughing.

Second: Nawwww come on Vector, can't you just do this for me, pretty please?

Second continues to wriggle the bag of coffee in front of Vector, after a few minutes Vector gives in and he gets down on his knees and begs for his coffee, he couldn't wait to make his coffee, seeing as his throat was dry and he really need to drink a warm drink to quench his thirst.

Vector: There!! Happy now?!!

Second: Bravo!! You did exactly what I wanted you to do.

After Second saw Vector begging, she laughed softly and tried to hide her grin, although Vector could see she was trying not to laugh at him.

Vector: I saw that and come on, please just give it to me and don't make me suffer here!! I need it right now and I can't go on, if you keep me thirsty like this!!

Second definitely enjoyed seeing Vector being dramatic for not getting his coffee, afterwards she happily makes a coffee for herself and Vector.

Second: There we go Vector, this is your reward for earning your coffee.

Vector: Whatever, just you wait Second, I'll have my revenge against you for making me beg for this coffee, I promise.

Second grinned and drinks some coffee.

Second: We will see about that, but I can stop you becoming very thirsty if we play a little.

Suddenly Vector smirked and loved the idea which Second had suggested, he felt very happy about the suggestion and totally forgot about Second teasing him.

Vector: I would like that very much, after all on you are the one who can quench my thirst.


End file.
